


Parental Love

by Princess_Claire_Fey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Competition, Cunnilingus, Electrocution, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Claire_Fey/pseuds/Princess_Claire_Fey
Summary: The Firelord laughed another hearty laugh. "Ridiculous. You have nothing to offer her.""Anything you can do, I can do better" Ursa asserted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GulDukatsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulDukatsWife/gifts).

"I'm tired of waiting." Ozai announced.  
  
Ursa sighed. "Waiting for what?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Our daughter to grow old enough to replace you." he growled, with a devious smile. That same smile she saw when she signed Azulon's death warrant with poison.  
  
Ursa's brow furrowed, her inner fire grew. "Replace... me?" she asked, less of a question and more of a surprised outburst. Ursa was a mother and a matriarch, but to Ozai... she was a _wife_.  
  
"Don't act so surprised." Ozai remarked, staring straight back into Ursa's golden eyes as she got up from the bed. "You've served your purpose. I have an heir and a spare, who can walk and talk on their own without hiding in their mother's skirts. Now you're just a whore who's aged out of her profession. You need to be replaced."  
  
"Our daughter is not a _replacement!_ Certainly not for you. I don't know how you expect to make her go along with this."  
  
The Fire Lady's words roused a hearty laugh out of Ozai. "Make her!?" he shook his head, smiling all the way as he considered the depth of his wife's error. "You deeply misunderstand something. I won't have to _make_ her do anything. Our daughter loves _me_. I'm the one who comforts her when she cries, the one who told her she could do no wrong, the one who taught her to fight like a warrior - rather than sing and dance like some noble whore as you'd have her. All you do is scold her when she dares to assert any kind of strength!"  
  
She turned away. "I'm trying to teach her _right from wrong._" she said, quieter this time, knowing full well her efforts thus far had been futile. As much as she tried, her daughter had been absolutely immune to reason. She preferred the comforting lies of her father who told her she could do no wrong as long as she was powerful enough.  
  
"That's right, and she wasn't interested. Only your precious Zuko was!" he exclaimed. "Once I show Azula what a real man can do for her, there won't be any need to force her to do anything. She'll come to me."  
  
Ursa felt ready to hurl at the thought. Not just at the absolutely repugnant idea that her husband was intending to make love with his own daughter, but also that he was _right_. There was little denying that something was very wrong with Azula - Ozai had practically groomed her to take her mother's place. Ursa just wished she had seen the signs as what they were. She always knew he was trying to corrupt her, she just had been wrong about _how_.  
  
Azula would do anything for that pathetic excuse for a man. She trusted nobody else in her life to tell her otherwise.  
  
"Ah." the Firelord remarked, seeing the realization in her eyes. "You see it now, don't you? While you've spent the last fourteen years sabotaging my perfect heir, I've spent that time creating your replacement. An oh, what a replacement she is."  
  
Ozai smiled as he felt his wife's death glare burn into him. That look she was giving him as she contemplated how her entire existence was about to be upended. "What are you going to do, hmm?" he asked as she looked as though she was contemplating murder. "Tattle-tale to the Fire Sages? They won't care. And don't even think about taking Azula away, she won't go with you."  
  
"u-unless I convince her." she stuttered, speaking without thinking.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Silence for a moment.  
  
"Unless I convince her that there's a better option." she repeated, this time more confident than the last.  
  
The Firelord laughed another hearty laugh. "Ridiculous. You have nothing to offer her."  
  
"Anything you can do, I can do better" Ursa asserted, steadfast, now resolute in her decision. Maybe she'd be fine with losing Azula forever, but if Ozai followed through with his little plan, she'd lose both her children the day their marriage was anulled.  
  
"You expect me to believe she'll be interested in you?!" Ozai remarked, still not over his laughter.  
  
"You've seen the way she looks at Ty Lee" Ursa countered.  
  
Besides, she had been married to the man long enough to know he couldn't give a woman an orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

As confident as Ursa had sounded two days ago, she had very little of an idea of how she'd accomplish what she said she would. Even more, how she'd get over the disgust of _seducing her own daughter_ before Ozai did (who, surprisingly, was taking his sweet time). Azula was a pretty girl, yes, but Ursa had always thought that would aid her in one day finding a husband. She never once thought of what apparently came naturally to the girl's father.  
  
Like it or not, though, she'd have to do it somehow, otherwise Ozai wouldn't have much of a use for her anymore. Ursa somehow doubted he'd allow her to take Zuko with her into exile, what if the last time she tried was any indication.  
  
So there she found herself, standing at the Agni Kai arena, watching her daughter's dancing flames as she got in her sunset practice.  
  
Ursa rarely watched Azula train anymore, what with her doing it so often. And really, she very much doubted she wanted her there anyway - she knew very little in the way of firebending and had little respect for the military arts. Though despite that, Ursa could tell that she had improved greatly since the last time she saw her. Her plumes bigger, her movements more nimble. On occasion, she looked as though she were dancing.  
  
It was right about now she wished she could step out there and practice with her, as her husband could. At least then they'd have something to bond over, something to build a little rapport. Unfortunately Ursa hadn't been blessed with Agni's gift, and she wouldn't know what to do with the spark even if she had it. So she had to stand there and watch instead as her daughter struck down imaginary enemies and conquered nonexistent cities.  
  
After what felt like an hour of acting as though she wasn't there, Azula finally stopped. Of course, she did know Ursa was there, that much was certain - the girl simply didn't want to acknowledge her mother's presence if she felt she didn't need to.  
  
"Is there something you want, mother?" she asked rather pointedly, wiping a few beads of sweat from her brow, mentally steeling herself for whatever bad news her mother was surely to bring.  
  
"Nothing" Ursa said, half-truthfully (she didn't _want_ anything from her, per se. Or at least not in the way she meant). "I suppose I just wanted to spend some time with you. We rarely get to these days."  
  
Ursa swore she saw her daughter's eyes roll. "Yes, and I wonder why that is." she said, bending over to grab a flask of water she had left by the entrance, gulping it down readily.  
  
She frowned. "Now, no need to-"  
  
...  
  
Azula's brow furrowed.  
  
"I suppose I had a decent part in that" she admitted. Ozai was right about one thing, the judging mother approach would get her nowhere. Today was not the day to explain to Azula her part in straining their relationship, how her actions forced her to scold instead of congratulate.  
  
Her daughter didn't miss a beat. "I suppose you did." she said simply, coldly. "Is there anything you want to do about that, mother?"  
  
Ursa sighed. "Yes, Azula" she stepped closer, resisting the urge to place her hands on her shoulders for that would surely draw her ire. "I want things to be different between us."  
  
She seemed to consider her for a moment, before turning and meeting her eyes directly. "I don't believe you" she declared. "You don't want _things_ to be different, you want _me_ to be different."  
  
Ursa looked down at the ground. In a very real way, Azula was right. She did want Azula to change. She wanted to unhook her father's claws and tear out that black tumor clinging to her heart. She wanted her to be a normal girl, not some powerful weapon. It was only her father's sick plan that had forced her to the negotiating table, just as she had done so to save Zuko just a few years ago. Ozai had a way of bringing people together in the worst ways.  
  
"I'm sorry, Azula." she said slowly. "For being so mean to you. I say the things I do because I love you, and I want you to be a good person."  
  
"You're sorry? I find that vague and unconvincing." she said, downing her drink entirely and turning to leave.  
  
Any other time, she might have declared the discussion a lost cause and let her on her way. This time she couldn't afford to. "Wait" she yelled after her, walking quickly to catch up. "Really, Azula, I am sorry for the things I said. I wasn't being fair to you" she said the words without knowing she meant them.  
  
"For calling me a monster? I suppose that was just a slip of the tongue." she said cuttingly, obviously unconvinced (Azula always did have an uncanny ability to see through deceit)  
  
Ursa broke into a jog and overtook her, standing in her path. "A mistake. Something I regret" she said, this time truthfully. "It drove you away from me." she continued. "And, despite our differences, I really didn't want that Azula. I was just so frustrated, you and I are so different and that scares me sometimes." she looked down at the ground again, already sensing her plan (if it could be called that) was coming to a premature end. Ozai was right, she had burnt this particular bridge a long time ago.  
  
"...you ...regret it?" her daughter asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes. Absolutely. You're not a monster." _Just a very troubled, cruel young lady_, she didn't add. "I'm very sorry for ever saying so."  
  
"And you want to spend time with me?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Something seemed to change in Azula - that cold look on her face seemed to melt, replaced by something she hadn't seen since she was a small girl. "Well.." she trailed off. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."  
  
Ursa almost smiled. On any other day she _would_ have smiled. She had dreamed of a moment like this for some time. But getting it like _this_, on the end of a deception left a bitter taste in Ursa's mouth. The only reason she was doing this was because _he_ had made her do it.  
  
The woman composed herself. "Can I walk with you?"  
  
Azula didn't answer immediately. A look festered in her eyes, the very same one she got when she was contemplating, planning. "Of course, mother." she said finally, moving forward once again at a pace that made it easy for Ursa to follow, not voicing her surprise at her normally-spiteful mother's rather unexpected turnaround.  
  
Nevertheless, having a toe in the door brought mild comfort to Ursa. Though her purchase on the proverbial door was rapidly fading as silence set in - Azula had very little in the way of things to say.  
  
"Those forms you were doing" she said, breaking the silence. "It looked like you were dancing. I've never seen anything like it." It was true, she hadn't. After sitting through hours and hours of firebending at the hand of Ozai and her children when they were younger, she though it was all the same. Blasts of fire, the bigger the better. She hadn't imagined it could be an _art_.  
  
"Well, _perhaps_ if you observed me more often, then-" she said sharply, before cutting herself off. "What I mean to say is, I've been... improving very much since you last witnessed me firebend." she corrected herself.  
  
Ursa smiled at her daughter withdrawing her hostilities. "I can see that. I wish I had visited you more often... would it be alright if I did?"  
  
Azula stopped at the door to her suite, not exactly sure what to say. She had never seen mother act this way. "I..."  
  
A pause.  
  
"I would like that." she said truthfully, trying to keep her voice steady as not to betray just how much her words meant to her. She felt as though she were a small girl again, wishing she'd catch her mother's eye with a plume of flame. Even though in her older age she had long since given up hope that such a thing was possible, she found her heart again fluttering at the idea of Ursa being there during her training. "Thank you" she said, opening the door to her room and turning towards her mother, feeling like she should say something more before closing it behind her.  
  
Ursa however had no intention of being left outside. Her first challenge might have been over, but she had to press her luck if she had any hope of beating Ozai at his twisted game. "Can I come in?"  
  
Azula raised an eyebrow. "Mother?"  
  
Her daughter's ability to lie without remorse certainly hadn't come from her - as Ursa found herself struggling to maintain a straight face and keep her limbs from trembling as she manufactured another lie. "So I can tuck you in and kiss you goodnight, for old-time's sake?" She felt disgusting, playing her like this to _get in her pants_. She was beginning to doubt her attempt to do this at all. There was no way this would work, and even if she got that far she'd see through her immediately - and realize that the only reason she said those things before was because she had too.  
  
She felt two golden sentries scanning her face for imperfection. "Of course" she said simply, stepping back so her mother could enter.  
  
Ursa hadn't seen the inside of Azula's chambers in a while, not since Ozai made it clear he would no longer tolerate 'invasions of his daughter's privacy'. Though in the intervening years, not much had changed. Still the same well-organized, spartan (with a few minor sentimentals) decor that she had since she was old enough to manage her room herself instead of the servants.  
  
A snap of her daughter's fingers and several candles flickered to life, spreading a flickering blue light wherever she went.  
  
"I'll just be a moment, I need to change into something more suitable." said Azula, making her way into an adjunct to her bedroom which contained her similarly spartan wardrobe.  
  
For a split second, Ursa considered following her, walking in on her undressing daughter as the male deuteragonist in some hastily written smut novel might. She scarcely imagined her husband would refrain from doing so. Truthfully, she had no idea what his strategy would be, but Ursa rather suspected he wouldn't have one.  
  
Instead, she sat down on the silken sheets waiting for her daughter to return, her mind still running through ways to _not_ do this. To not do what no parent ever should and breach the purity of their own child. But there was no way. There was no way to reason with Azula without her realizing the source of her sudden kindness.  
  
When her daughter returned she was no longer wearing that battledress of hers - instead a simple red-and-gold robe tied at the waist, her topknot gone with her raven locks flowing free down her back. Ursa had always thought she had beautiful hair.  
  
"Is something wrong, mother?" Azula asked, noting the uncomfortable look on her face. Her mind immediately wandered, thinking of ulterior motives for her mother's sudden kindness. _She wants something from me, doesn't she? Or perhaps some bad news?_  
  
Ursa placed a hand next to where she was sat. "Why don't you sit down?" she offered, growing apprehensive each second Azula spent hesitating, letting out a silent sigh of relief as she coalesced to her offer and took a seat upon her own bed. "I haven't been in here for the longest time" she lamented out loud, having thought about it just a moment before, not having considered it worth mentioning. Truthfully, Ursa was just looking for things to say as she thought. "I can't say it's changed much" she commented with only the slightest hint of humor as she raised an uncertain hand and ran it down her daughter's back.  
  
"I suppose not" her daughter affirmed. "I find there to be little reason to change something that already performs optimally."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Our... relationship." Ursa began awkwardly, her hand circling the fabric of her daughter's robe in soothing patterns. "Was that performing... optimally?"  
  
Azula sighed, the hand massaging her back oddly relaxing. "No, I suppose not." she admitted. "I just didn't think there was anything to be done about it. I thought you hated me, you thought me a monster. A big part of me still doesn't believe you don't." she explained, half admitting a lack of faith, and half giving a warning.  
  
Ursa did her best to hold back a disgusted face in response to the words that immediately popped into her mind - quickly and silently thanking Agni that Azula wasn't giving her eye contact. "Is there anything I can do to help you believe?" she asked, the sentence requiring the utmost effort to say without her voice straining at the raw absurdity of it all.  
  
"I suppose these things will just take time" she answered. "If you're serious about repairing it, than you can expect me to show the same courtesy to you." Azula explained with what was for the most part honesty, as Ursa's hands rubbed her shoulders before moving down to her waist, causing her to shiver briefly.  
  
"I understand why you'd doubt me" Ursa said honestly (she thought, anyway, it was getting difficult to differentiate between what she intended to be innuendo and what was serious conversation). "We haven't been on exactly friendly terms for a long time. But I _do_ love you Azula. And I want to prove it to you" she said, putting a hand on one side of her head before kissing the other.  
  
"Well..." the girl trailed off, not sure what to make of all of this. Her mother's touch was strange, but not particularly unwelcome either.  
  
She swallowed. "I train every morning at dawn." Azula said. "You're free to drop by and watch. Maybe we could talk more then." she offered.  
  
Ursa bit her lip. _She was running out of time._  
  
"That sounds wonderful" she said eventually, keeping her hands on her daughter to prevent them from shaking. "But I was thinking of something a little more _immediate_" she finished, reaching a greedy hand into Azula's robe, long and slender fingers gripping the girl's right breast with her thumb drawing circles around a surprisingly perky nub.  
  
Ursa was expecting her move to immediately backfire. She was expecting Azula to immediately stand up and scold her - angry that she had crossed this particular boundary. However her daughter simply shuddered, her eyes going wide and turning to meet hers. "Mother, what are you...?"  
  
She continued the movements of her fingers, fingernails manicured into round ovals gently tickling Azula's sensitive skin. "I'm showing you how much I love you" she replied, almost scared by how quickly she managed a reply. "Giving you what you need. Don't you like it?" she asked.  
  
"I... I don't think it's entirely appropriate." she managed to say, her voice straining, her body conflicted.  
  
"Are you saying it's at least somewhat appropriate?" Ursa asked playfully, landing a kiss on Azula's cheek before opening the girl's robe even more and exposing a second breast, which also quickly was assigned a manicured hand.  
  
Azula didn't say anything as her mother continued, lighting her nipples on fire, pulling her robe down to her hips - exposing her entire upper body. She felt several hot shivers course through her as her hands stopped suddenly, leaving Azula feeling cold. She turned to see Ursa pulling her mantle over her head, leaving her chest protected only by a sleeveless undershirt. "Mother..." she protested, doing her best to ignore some the tingles between her legs  
  
"Shh" her mother soothed, kissing her again but on the lips this time, her warm hands returning to her body. "Your mother loves you." she said. "And she'll do anything to prove it to you. Anything" she spoke into her ear, before moving her right hand lower, lower and lower until its fingers were tracing shapes at threshold of her opening. "Would you like that?" she asked as she kissed her again, her mouth following the path of her hand until it was at the precipice of her daughter's right breast, her tongue lighting nerves with electricity as it went.  
  
"I..." Azula's usually authoritative voice shook with indecision. _No. Maybe._  
  
"Y-Yes" she said, the word coming out far less stable than she had intended. The insanity of the situation was quickly becoming the last thing on her mind. She just didn't want her to _stop._  
  
Ursa smiled, her discomfort fading as she fully assumed her role in both body and mind "I was hoping you'd say that." she said, kissing her daughter's chest one more time before pulling her undershirt over her head finally revealing her own, a sharp contrast to Azula's young and perky breasts which had not yet gone through the trials of motherhood. "Because I can't stand being on the outside anymore." she whispered, finally inching her fingers inside Azula's opening, tracing circles around her clit "I want to see every part of you. I want to show you love."  
  
Azula didn't know what was happening to her. Odd, unknown feelings flowing up from her waist like electricity with every movement of her mother's fingers - her hand like lightning and her kisses like fire. Of course, she _knew_ what was happening. And she _knew_ it was wrong. Her mother was _making love_, something that was reserved for husbands and wives.  
  
And yet the part of her that knew that was weak. Pathetic. It couldn't manage a single 'no' or 'wait' or 'stop'. Instead another part of her won out. Something that Azula kept well suppressed. Something primal that wanted it to continue for as long as it could.  
  
And Ursa was quite content to give that part of Azula whatever it wanted. The ministrations of her freshly-manicured fingers rose in intensity, her kisses more veracious, as she pressed her daughter (now weakly gasping and moaning) back onto the soft silken sheets. Though Ursa did not feel a lover's passion for her daughter, her body acted as if it did, her mouth worshipping every inch of her flawless skin. Intimacy her husband knew nothing about.  
  
Closer, closer. Azula didn't know what she was approaching, but she could feel the suspense between her legs, as if they were holding a heavy burden and could give way at any time. She was breathing as if she had been sparing for an hour yet she didn't feel tired, and-  
  
"Aaaaaah!"  
  
Azula let out a cry. Her body shook with the force of her first orgasm. Her mind swirled with sensations she hadn't yet felt before, feelings that didn't make sense. She felt ecstatic, ecstasy, but also... at peace? It was peculiar, even given her diminished capacity to think clearly.  
  
"Mother.." she managed, feeling things start to subside. "What are you...!" she watched Ursa shift, her head going lower and lower. "What are you dooooing!"  
  
It was disgusting! She was, she was, using her mouth on her...  
  
But it felt _so_ good. Different than her fingers had done, but good nevertheless. Azula felt that same tension building up again, slowly. She knew what it was building to and she wanted it. She could figure out what it all meant later. She could figure out _right and wrong_ later. For now, she just didn't want her to stop whatever it was she was doing with her tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days since Mother had done... whatever it was she had done. She had left without saying a word, but not before bringing her to climax what must have been a dozen times (truthfully, Azula hadn't been counting). Since then they hadn't spoken about it. She _had_ come to watch her firebend, just like she promised, though their conversations had been restricted to awkward smalltalk - mother seemed... distant in a way she hadn't before. Azula wasn't disappointed however, it was refreshing to have mother take an interest, despite the rather peculiar event preceding it.   
  
Speaking of _distant_, father was nowhere to be seen, something Azula couldn't imagine was a coincidence. She hoped that her participation (however passive it may have been) that night hadn't made father angry with her. The few times she had seen him he had been cordial at least, so he couldn't be _that_ angry with her.  
  
Nevertheless, both his and Mother's strange behavior had Azula on edge. There was something else going on, that much was clear. But **_what_** that something else was eluded Azula. For now at least.  
  
**_Knock Knock_**  
  
Azula put down her book to answer the door.  
  
"Azula."  
  
"Father." she answered, both relieved and anxious to properly see her Father for the first time in days. He was dressed informally, which meant he wasn't here to discipline her at the very least. A faint smell of alcohol, though not strong enough to indicate intoxication. Hopefully this meant he was here to explain whatever it was that was going on.  
  
Ozai looked through the doorframe to Azula's study. "Haven't you read that one already?" he asked, letting himself in.  
  
"It makes for good reference." she answered.  
  
Silence.  
  
The Firelord raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"   
  
Azula bowed her head. "Why are you here, Father?" she complied.  
  
Ozai smiled briefly, before quickly grabbing one of Azula's arms and pulling her towards him, until her body was flus against his. "I'm here to find out what your mother did to you." he growled into her ear "And then, I'm going to reverse the damage."  
  
She offered no resistance. "Damage?" she asked meekly.  
  
"You must be damaged if you've let that whore convince you she cares about you." he said in an almost playful tone that confused Azula. "Don't think I haven't been paying attention. She watches your training now."  
  
"She's taken an interest." she said simply, doing her best to keep her voice level as Ozai's grip on her arm grew tighter.  
  
"Four days in a row after years of not attending once isn't an interest, it's an uproar!" he yelled, dragging her by the arm deeper into the suite. "Have you not considered that your mother might have an ulterior motive for her sudden... _interest_."  
  
Azula felt almost insulted. "Of course I have. It's not like her." she said bluntly.  
  
"Good. At least you totally haven't lost your senses." he said, dragging her into the bedroom. "Have you considered that she might be trying to take you away from me? To win your heart with false promises of love she will never give you!?" he growled, throwing her onto the bed face first.  
  
Azula had little clue what kind of disciplinary action this was, but she knew better than to get up from her awkward position on the sheets. "I... considered the possibility." she said, her voice partially muffled by the blanket under her cheek.  
  
**_Slap!_**  
  
Azula let out a yelp as Ozai's open palm made contact with her ass. Her face turned bright red - Father hadn't punished her like this in _years._   
  
"Then you should have done something about it." Ozai growled, spanking her once more. "Letting her just _walk in_ to your life after years of ignorance is an insult! An insult to me and everything I've done for you."   
  
**_Smack!_**  
  
"I-I'm sorry father!" Azula said, feeling more pathetic than apologetic. "I'll tell her that she's no longer wanted."  
  
"Not good enough!" Ozai yelled, hitting her again. "You let her defile you. You let her take your purity from me! And now _I_ have to undo it."   
  
"I didn't know!" Azula pleaded honestly. "It happened so quickly. I didn't know what she was doing."  
  
Ozai let out a laugh. "You... You didn't know!?" he asked rhetorically. "I refuse to believe you, my daughter of all people, could be so naive!" he yelled, flipping her over. "You expect me to believe she just walked into your room," he yanked her shirt over her head. "stripped you bare and made love to you without you _knowing!?_"  
  
"N-No!" Azula managed finally, trying to ignore Ozai as he tore off her clothes piece by piece, ignoring whatever feeble resistance she offered. "I mean, yes!" she contradicted herself. "I didn't know what she was doing until it was too late, father. She was truly-" her voice strained as Ozai's hands made their way to her chest. "-devious! She lulled me into a false sense of security."  
  
Ozai scoffed. "That either makes you a bigger fool than your brother, or it makes you a liar. Either require punishment!" he announced, clamping down hard on Azula's nipples with his fingers causing her to let out another yelp.   
  
"Wait. Stop!" Azula cried as Ozai got on top of her, uncomfortably close. She could feel his hot breaths on her chest like heatwaves from a waning firepit. She could feel that tingling in her crotch again, her heart pumping as though she were in the middle of exercise. This wasn't just punishment anymore. It was happening again. And she didn't know how to stop it.  
  
"Stop?" Ozai smirked. "Oh little girl, I've barely begun!" he growled, biting down hard on her left nipple finally eliciting a scream. "First, you'll feel pain as your punishment demands." he declared, biting down again this time on her right. "Then, I'll get what I want from you. What I've been waiting _too long_ to get from you." he said, running a hand through Azula's hair even as she tried to pull away from his touch. "And finally I'll teach you why Daddy's love is better than any other!"  
  
Azula briefly tensed up, listening to Ozai say _I'll get what I want from you_ like a bear-fox might salivate over its prey. She knew what he wanted and it scared her deeply. But even more than that, a part of her _wanted_ him to do it, the part of her that listened tothe tingles between her legs more than the thoughts in her mind. She hated that. She hated that he could make her feel this way. She wished she had a choice.  
  
Ozai looked at Azula's expression. She felt her relaxing under him. "Oh, do you think I'm going to coddle you like your mother?" he said with a smirk about as wide as it could possibly go.   
  
**_Zap!_**   
  
A bolt of electricity between his fingers and her chest. "You think your pain is over, slut? Not quite yet."  
  
**_Zap!_**   
  
**_Zap!_**   
  
**_ZAP!_** **_zzzZZTT-Crk!!_**   
  
"Stopit!" Azula yelled, finally raising her arms in her own defense. "This-" another jolt. "-is ridiculous!" she managed.  
  
"Finally, we can agree on something." Ozai growled. Grabbing her arms with his hands and using the weight of his body to push them over her head before biting down into her neck hard.   
  
"Oww!" Azula yelped.  
  
"Now, am I going to have to break something or will you be a good little girl and stop resisting?" he asked with a smile.   
  
"Y-You wouldn't!" Azula said with gritted teeth.  
  
A pause.  
  
"You're right. I wouldn't break your precious arms." he said honestly. "How about your _neck!_" he exclaimed, releasing her arms and wrapping his hands around her neck.  
  
Azula struggled to breathe. She lashed out with her arms but couldn't manage any fire. Her airway grew tighter... tighter... her head throbbed. Her body screamed for air the only way it could. She felt as though her skin has been struck by lightning of a much greater degree, all of it burning...  
  
"P-Pl.." _Please._ she tried to speak. She tried to send a message with her eyes. She felt her vision beginning to go dark.  
  
A gasp for air. As soon as Ozai withdrew his hands Azula set into a fit of coughs.  
  
"Now. How many times is daddy going to have to do that to make his point."  
  
"N-No." more deep breaths. "N-No more." she managed, her head foggy.  
  
"Good." was all Ozai said before he thrusted inside of her without warning or pretense.   
  
It hurt. Azula wasn't expecting it to hurt. It hadn't hurt when mother was inside her.   
  
...then again, she had used her fingers...  
  
Ozai was like an animal, attacking her with his member. Whatever inklings of pleasure she felt were drowned out by his force and roughness. She listened as his breaths drew closer together, his face relaxed. If her head weren't so foggy she might have realized he was close to the very same kind of release she had felt three days ago.  
  
And yet, before he did so, the pain ebbed, his movements slowed. He put a hand to the side of her head.  
  
"...Just as good as I thought you'd be." he said with a smile. "Good girl."  
  
And just as he said that Azula felt a sudden warmth inside of her, before Ozai collapsed over top of her. "...good girl." he repeated, giving a kiss to her forehead.  
  
Even though she hadn't been given the same kind of respite as her father, Azula felt relieved somewhat. Relieved that he had stopped the pain, relieved that all she had to do to stop it was give in. The foggy feeling in her mind had cleared and was being replaced by an odd ecstasy she couldn't quite explain.  
  
"Now, time for me to fulfill my promise." Ozai said simply, unmounting her while she wondered what he meant.  
  
Azula wasn't left wondering for long as she felt the familiar feeling between her legs return, aided by the firm yet gentle ministrations of her father's fingers. Except it wasn't the same at all. It was _overwhelming_ in a way that Azula couldn't understand. The relieving feeling that had spread throughout her body multiplied a hundredfold as her patience and pain were richly rewarded. The tingles between her legs joined the soreness in her neck and the burning feeling on her chest to form a symphony of feeling the likes of which Azula hadn't felt before. She felt the tenseness and anticipation build more quickly than she'd ever known and before long she too was over the edge, her body quivering and full of heat. Her limbs moved as though they had a mind of their own, fighting an invisible enemy and the fog in her mind was replaced by an almost serene clarity.  
  
"You see now what your daddy can do for you?" he asked, watching his daughter writhe underneath him.  
  
Azula let her breathing return to normal. "Yes, father." she said simply, her stubbornness from before now a faint memory. The pain had been worth it somehow.  
  
Ozai sat up. "Good." he remarked with a smile.  
  
"W-Wait!" Azula exclaimed. "...is that all?" she asked meekly, wanting to experience it again.  
  
"Hmmm." Ozai considered. "What do good girls say when they want seconds?"  
  
"Please, father?"


	4. Chapter 4

Azula had _eventually_ figured out what was going on, basking in the afterglow once her father had left. She felt foolish for not figuring it out earlier. Mother suddenly showing an interest out of the blue. Father's 'punishment'? In retrospect, the signs were all there.  
  
She couldn't help but thank Father for creating such a wonderful plan not only had he found a way to finally reign in Mother and bring her to the table, but he put his _own_ cards face up on the table in the process. She couldn't have asked for anything better. This way she can finally have both her parent's love without even having to lift a finger.  
  
Azula entered the dining room where Mother and Father were waiting. Waiting for _her._  
  
"Azula." they both said simultaneously, standing up and offering her a seat in a way that was so delightfully awkward Azula had to restrain a smile. Her lord father was never _awkward._  
  
"Mother." she nodded. "Father." again. "How were your days?" She asked nonchalantly, as if that were truly the most important topic that could possibly be brought up.  
  
Silence for a moment.  
  
"Delightfully boring!" Ozai declared. "Until you walked through that door." he finished, causing Azula to blush.  
  
Ursa laughed. "My day went fine, sweetie." she answered simply, as she would on any other day, not wishing to engage in a game of one-upmanship with Ozai.  
  
"Well that's good to hear." Azula said with a smile, serving herself some food even though her Father hadn't yet given permission. "_I_ had a wonderful day."  
  
"Really? Why don't you tell us all about it."  
  
"Yes, it's always nice to hear of your exploits."  
  
"Well, I sent master Jiahao in quite the flurry." she explained, still not quite believing she was managing to captivate _both_ of them at the same time. "You see, he told me that no bender of my stature could remain airborne for twenty seconds. Impossible." she said matter-of-factly, mimicking his sure-fire tone of voice. "Of course, he was wrong." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Of course, there's nothing you can't do." Ozai agreed.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd take him for a loop. I decided to omit the fact that my personal record was twenty-three. I told him I wasn't sure why but I thought I could go over twenty." she said, her own smirk widening. "He of course, scoffed at the idea. So I decided to challenge him to a bet. The loser must bake the winner a cake. I win if I sustain flight for twenty seconds, and he wins if I can't." she explained.  
  
Silence as Azula continued her story.  
  
"You see, Master Jiahao is always telling me that a woman of my age should know how to bake one. He always tells me about his own miraculous cake baking abilities, and how every year he surprises his wife with one." she continued. "However, I actually had the chance to meet his wife on my fourteenth, and she tells me the man has never seen the inside of a Kitchen."  
  
Her parents both let out a laugh.  
  
"So now your firebending master owes you a cake he can't bake."  
  
"Well, _I_ think so." she nodded. "But Master Jiahao disagrees. After I beat his little challenge, he got into quite the argument with me about today's relative humidity and how the challenge wasn't fair and I should have to re-do it at sea level. He also apparently mis-remembered the record, it's twenty-two not twenty." she explained. "Sounds like a sore loser to me."  
  
"Men are so funny when they can't admit they've lost." Ursa laughed, looking at Ozai.  
  
"Agreed." he said simply.  
  
Azula just smiled that they agreed on something without arguing first. "So that's how my day went." she finished.  
  
Awkward silence as they ate.  
  
"Did..." Ozai spoke up. "Did at any point during your day, did you give any thought to yesterday, my daughter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm wondering that as well." Ursa piped up.  
  
"I have." Azula said simply. "It was fun." she decided. "A bit rough around the edges, but I think that was the point."  
  
Ozai smiled. "So you liked your Father over your Mother? Enough to spend the rest of your days with him?" he asked, sensing his victory.  
  
"No."  
  
It was now Ursa's time to smile. "You made the right choice, honey." she said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Not so fast." she said, interrupting her premature celebration as well.  
s  
"What?" Ozai asked, surprised. "You have to choose one of us!"  
  
And finally, it was Azula's time to smile. "Really? Because choosing you both seems to be working out just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different somehow. Mother wasn't there to wake him every morning anymore. And he wasn't sure how or why, but Azula seemed _happier_ in a way that he couldn't quite understand. She must have done _something_, because now both Father and Mother were spending a lot more time with her.  
  
Maybe it had something to do with Master Jiahao sulking around the palace a few days ago? That could be it. Maybe they let him go cause she had learned everything he could teach her.  
  
Or maybe Azula was doing something secret at night? He hadn't seen her go in or out of her room in a while. She could be going somewhere else.  
  
Zuko sighed. Trying to figure out Azula was pointless.  
  
Things would probably go back to normal eventually.  
  
He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to everyone who expected the final updates to be larger! I actually had the epilogue (Chapters 4 and 5) written a few months ago, they just sat in my word processor unedited while some life stuff happened. I hope you all enjoyed this short story! If you liked it, I have another Ozula multi-ship fic coming up, maybe in 6 months. stay tuned.


End file.
